Confession
Plot Yukie Utsumi gives Shuya Nanahara a glass of water to drink and offers him food that they are making. Shuya learns that Yukie is not alone, she actually has six allies. In the kitchen, Haruka Tanizawa and Chisato Matsui are preparing the food and Yuka Nakagawa takes a quick nip at the food while a quiet Yuko Sakaki watches on. Elsewhere at the top of the lighthouse, Satomi Noda is aimed with an uzi, keeping watch. Yukie explains that by having someone on watch, it makes things less scary for them and then goes on to explain how she managed to get her friends. Yukie ran out of the school crying, not even knowing where she was going. Luckly for her, she was the fourth one out otherwise she would have been an easy kill. Yukie had time to reflect on her situation and then got angry at the program and decided to do something about it. So she went back towards the school to recruit some people. The first person she found was her best friend Haruka and explained to her that by being together, they could beat the program. Shuya interrupts her by telling her that he is impressed with her she handled everything as he had been nothing but talk but she was already doing something. Yukie is slightly embassessd as she also wanted to get him but he slipped by and that was one of her main reasons for going back. Yukie goes on with her story with how she and Haruka saw Kazushi Niida standing over the corpses of Mayumi Tendo and Yoshio Akamatsu. They were sickened to see how much he was into the game and due to this, they decided that they would only have girls in their group. They got Yuka, Chisato, and Satomi to join them but Kaori Minami and Yoshimi Yahagi were let go. Kaori was too scared to join them and just ran away while they girls didn't trust Yoshimi due to her friendship with Mitsuko Souma so they let her go. Yukie then remembers how Yoshimi died early on and feels guilty for letting her go. Shuya asks her not to think like that as she remembers that they also let Takako Chigusa go since she wasn't a team player. She tells him that she envies Shuya since he has been willing to trust anyone even if it goes bad. Shuya tells her that her good intentions count for something and then realizes that she only accounted for five of the girls. Yukie tells him that they picked up Yuko the day before, she was so scared that she was barely coherent. Shuya wanted to know what happened but Yukie simply told him that she isn't talking and mostly cries. Yukie closes her story with that they know what they are dreaming of is highly unlikely to happen but it is what gets them by the day. Shuya tells her that Shogo Kawada knows a way off the island but Yukie explains that she doesn't really know him that well and be hard to trust him as he seems to be asking a lot of little return. Shuya continues to praise Shogo and to trust him on that as he grabs Yukie's arms. Yukie then slips out that Shuya's passion would make him a good husband and if she was his wife, she would be worried about him all the time. He is taken aback on this as Yukie decides she is going to trust him on what Shogo says. She is going to try the convice the other girls to follow as Shuya believes that she can do that. Yukie then asks Shuya if he is dating Noriko Nakagawa. Shuya quickly answers that they aren't..yet which Yukie catches and tells him that they could die tommrow and there is still so much she wants to tell him. She confesses that she has had a crush on him for a long time and quickly decides to kiss him. She is slightly uncomfortable and tells him that she has to lock the door since some of the girls are still scared. Yukie then tells him that she wished she done what she did sooner as Shuya tells her that for a first kiss, he couldn't ask for better. Yukie leaves the room as she tells herself that it was actually the second kiss as the first one was when he was still sleeping. She promises that they will be together when they get off the island and hopes that she and Noriko can still be friends. Back in the kitchen, Yuko is starting to freak out that Shuya may live as she remembers seeing him and Tatsumichi Oki's corpse and hopes that the demon boy will die. Appearances * Shuya Nanahara * Yukie Utsumi * Yuko Sakaki * Yuka Nakagawa * Satomi Noda * Haruka Tanizawa * Chisato Matsui * Kazushi Niida (Flashback) * Kaori Minami (Flashback and Thoughts) * Yoshimi Yahagi (Thoughts) * Mitsuko Souma (Thoughts) * Hirono Shimizu (Thoughts) * Mayumi Tendo (Flashback as corpse) * Yoshio Akamatsu (Flashback as corpse) * Tatsumichi Oki (Flashback as corpse) Notes and Trivia * There is an error in the Tokyopop edition in the Kaori flashback as Yukie mentions that Kaori said something about killing a cat when they tried calling out for her. There is no way this is possible as Kaori didn't find the cat until after the second report of deaths. Category:Manga Chapters